narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Naruto Uzumaki's Jinchūriki Forms
Naruto Uzumaki is the third jinchūriki of the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and is gifted with its enormous supply of chakra and stamina, to which Kakashi Hatake estimated it to be a hundred times greater than his own when its influence is not suppressed.Naruto chapter 315, page 11 It also gives Naruto accelerated healing (recovering from minor injuries within a few seconds to major injuries within a day) and depending on the amount of the Nine-Tails' chakra he's using, Naruto is also given an increase in strength, speed, along with an increase in his healing factor to such levels that he recovered from a Chidori strike through his chest in mere seconds. At times, he is also granted a nearly impenetrable, fox-shaped chakra shroud. Seeing as the transformations Naruto underwent whenever he accessed the Nine-Tails' power, was do to a lack of control over the Nine-Tails' influence over those powers, utilizing these powers was a big risk, as using Nine-Tails power was in actuality the beggining steps to losing himself to the Nine-Tailed Fox, actually becoming the vessel for its malicous rebirth. This horrible possibility was later entirely averted when Naruto confronted and defeated the Nine-Tails, gaining control over its power. Naruto has a unique access to the Nine-Tails' chakra, due to the seal that his father, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage, used on him. Minato stated that he sealed the Nine-Tails' Yang chakra within Naruto because he believed that Naruto would someday control its power to oppose and engage Tobi.Naruto chapter 370, pages 12-13''Naruto'' chapter 440, pages 8-10 Initial Jinchūriki Form By simply tapping into the Nine-Tails' chakra, Naruto's body begins its initial transformation into the Nine-Tails. The first signs of this are his eyes' pupils become slitted, and will change from blue to red. Following this, his nails and canine teeth grow longer and sharper and his blonde hair will grow longer and spikier, as it stands on end. Naruto's whisker marks will also widen and thicken, adding to his feral appearance. While he can still stand on his own two feet, Naruto can move at greater speeds by manoeuvring on all fours in a manner that looks similar to the Four Legs Technique used by the Inuzuka clan. Depending on how much of the Nine-Tails' chakra was unleashed, it was capable of glowing around his body in an untamed way, similar to fire. Until he achieved the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, it was the only form which resembled flames. At first, Naruto could only reach this state through sheer rage or if his life was in imminent danger, but after training with Jiraiya, Naruto learned how to contact the Nine-Tails and demand some of its chakra. Even though this was the weakest of his jinchūriki forms, it still increased Naruto's physical strength (he was able to stop a massive snake going at incredible speeds), and its healing rate was able to regenerate his right shoulder and lung, pierced by Sasuke's Chidori in a matter of moments. This form also increased his speed to such levels that nothing short of a fully matured Sharingan was able to track his movements. He could also use the chakra as a shockwave, sometimes merely using a roar or thrusting his fist out to send a rush of energy at his opponent. When Naruto encountered Nagato face to face, he was shown to be able to simultaneously fuse his initial jinchūriki and Sage Mode forms together. His eyes took on the combined appearance of a mixture of them both. The exact capabilities of that form are unknown, but it was enough to completely resist Nagato's control of his Chakra Disruption Blades when it impaled Naruto.Naruto chapter 444, page 4 One-Tailed Form .]] During Naruto's battle with Sasuke at the Valley of the End, the Nine-Tails granted Naruto more of its usual chakra, in which it began to envelop Naruto's body as a bubbling chakra-construct, taking on the shape of a one-tailed fox, which Jiraiya referred to as the .Naruto chapter 291, page 11 Naruto's one-tailed form had all the initial jinchūriki form's physical traits, but the black rings that surrounded his more berserk-looking eyes were also present. In this form, Naruto could use his elongated, sharpened claws instead of his fists, and run at greater speeds on all fours, making him more like a beast. The chakra itself in this form was noticeably denser than it was in its previous form, going from a gaseous state to a boiling liquid state. Naruto's most powerful weapon in this state was the demon fox shroud itself, and it appeared to have a mind of its own; when a strike that was meant for Sasuke missed, the chakra itself stretched off of Naruto's arm and managed to hit the latter before he had time to react. Since the chakra was sentient, it was extremely difficult, if not impossible, to predict, as Naruto was followed with the Sharingan, but the chakra was not. The shroud granted Naruto some measure of protection, as it could endure attacks like the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique.Naruto chapter 231, pages 5-10 Naruto could also use the shroud's chakra arms and tail as grappling hooks to either grab onto objects or enemies from great distances, and use it as a shell to help him create a Rasengan without the help of his shadow clones. However, the shroud was not without its drawbacks; after Naruto used his left arm for a number of attacks against Sasuke, it was left numb from overuse and the constant damage of the Nine-Tails' chakra on his body.Naruto chapter 232, page 8 After the timeskip, Naruto had shown improved level of control when he entered this state, as he was able to retain most of his consciousness. His speed and strength in this form also increased to the point where he was able to blitz Orochimaru who couldn't move fast enough to counter, and send him crashing through the forest behind the Tenchi Bridge with a single blow.Naruto chapter 291, pages 3-6 Two-Tailed Form After catching the Akatsuki member Deidara, only to discover it was a Clay Clone, Naruto's frustration and anger at Gaara's death caused him to slip into his two-tailed form. His physical characteristics matched the first two forms, but his red eyes and canines grew larger, and his lips acquired a black outline similar to the Nine-Tails'. The amount of chakra produced by the two-tailed form was so powerful that even Naruto's shadow clones doubled over in pain. While in this state, Naruto was still in control of his body, though to what extent is unknown. In the anime, he punched a tree, destroying it and a long line of trees behind it. He later attempted to attack Kakashi, who placed Jiraiya's seal tag upon Naruto's forehead, bringing him back to his normal self.Naruto: Shippūden episode 30 Three-Tailed Form After Orochimaru revealed himself to Team Kakashi, and baited Naruto with news of Sasuke, Naruto went on a rampage, first attacking Orochimaru and progressing from a one-tailed to a three-tailed form in doing so. When entering the three-tailed form, a river of darker red chakra burst around Naruto's feet and then began swirling into the sky creating hurricane force winds. His eyes also glow pure red while in this form. Several shockwaves are unleashed when this form begins stabilising. The chakra produced in this form is so caustic it melts the ground he stands upon. The three-tailed form looks similar to the two-tailed form, but with the Nine-Tails' features becoming even more pronounced. This was the strongest tailed form that Naruto could reach without losing control. With the demon fox shroud's increased protection and attack power, Naruto's roar had the power to create a powerful sphere of destruction, capable of destroying the Tenchi Bridge.Naruto chapter 292, page 9 A single punch of this form could rip off Orochimaru's arm and destroy a sizable amount of a forest. In Naruto Shippūden 2: Bonds, while fighting the Zero-Tails, Naruto was able to use the demon fox shroud to mimic arms and wings for semi-flight. Four-Tailed Form When Orochimaru further taunted Naruto about Sasuke, Naruto, in a fit of fury and anger, grew the fourth chakra tail, but in doing so, he had slipped into the Nine-Tails' grasp. The Nine-Tails' chakra began to burn its way through Naruto's entire body, completely destroying his skin while rapidly healing it at the same time. Naruto's body was eventually covered in a mix between the Nine-Tails' chakra and his own blood. Everything from his face to his chakra tails became completely solid, and his eyes lost its characteristics and became empty glowing circles, surrounded by a black mask of chakra. The amount of chakra released is incredible, enough to create a massive crater and destroy a significant potion of an entire forest. In this form, the Nine-Tails had complete control over Naruto's body, making him a mere endoskeleton for its chakra. The chakra's internal support became Naruto's physical mass, with every living thing in its way a target.Naruto chapter 295, page 3 The four-tailed form had all the benefits of its previous tailed forms, but with upgrades. With a simple wave of his hand, it could create a shockwave of destruction.Naruto chapter 294, pages 3-4 With the demon fox shroud being solid, its defences had reached to the extent that Orochimaru's legendary Sword of Kusanagi couldn't pierce through it,Naruto chapter 296, page 3 and could instantly burn another's skin on contact like as it were poison;Naruto chapter 294, page 7 depending how long and how much that person had touched it, it could take a lot of time and energy to heal the wound with just ordinary medical ninjutsu. If Naruto was hit, the chakra itself could form another body and strike back almost instantly.Naruto chapter 294, pages 9-10 Finally, Naruto had the ability to charge a Tailed Beast Ball, consume it, and then fire it in the form of a massive chakra blast with such great force, that it could destroy three Rashōmon gates.Naruto chapter 295, pages 6-11 In the anime, it could generate numerous bodies, almost completely altering its own form into an amorphous blob, with which it was able to attack from all directions, and create a twister with just one slash from its claw.Naruto: Shippūden episode 167 In the end, the four-tailed form was Naruto's greatest downfall. Because the Nine-Tails' chakra was constantly destroying and creating new cells, it shortens Naruto's life, similar to Tsunade's Creation Rebirth. When the four-tailed form was finally repressed, Naruto needed immediate healing, as his skin was completely burned away. Naruto first slipped into this form when he was on a two-and-a-half year training with Jiraiya, who had used the key to weaken the seal for just a short time. And for that, it allowed enough of the Nine-Tails' influence within its chakra to leak out of the seal and produce the form, in turn almost killing the latter. Six-Tailed Form During Pain's invasion of Konohagakure, and after Naruto's failed attempt to defeat the Deva Path, Naruto was left pinned to the ground when Hinata Hyūga challenged Pain in a desperate attempt to protect Naruto. Outmatched, Hinata was quickly dispatched, stabbed, and severely wounded by Pain's Chakra Disruption Blades. Infuriated, and believing Hinata to be dead, Naruto lost control of himself, and exploded into his four-tailed form, which quickly slipped into the six-tailed form. In this form, the Nine-Tails' bones begin to form out of the intense chakra around his body, attached to the body with several thick chakra ligaments. With its raw power, the six-tailed form was able to withstand Pain's Shinra Tensei and then reflect the powerful attack back upon Pain himself. This form's demon fox shroud was so durable, even Pain's Chakra Disruption Blades couldn't penetrate it. Unlike the four-tailed form, the six-tailed form was able to unleash its Tailed Beast Ball without ingesting it first, and it had enough energy to create an enormous crater next to an already destroyed Konoha, even without being fully charged. In the anime, it could also rapid-fire smaller scale chakra blasts. Curiously, in the anime, the six-tailed form's demon fox shroud managed to swim through and direct a body of water with its own movement without vaporizing it, and also touched the Deva Path without burning him. Eight-Tailed Form As the Nine-Tails fought Pain through the six-tailed form, Naruto, within his subconscious, thought of Pain's plans for peace, and pleaded for someone to help him with a response. Through his suffering, the Nine-Tails tempted Naruto to entrust his heart to it so that it could destroy everything that was causing Naruto pain, thus distorting the seal and allowing him to go from the six tailed form to the eight tailed form.Naruto chapter 439 The eight-tailed form is his largest so far, being about the same size as the Nine-Tails, with muscle tissue beginning to grow on the bones from the six-tailed form. The only things missing in the eight-tailed form from the Nine-Tails are the ninth tail, skin, and fur. This form is so powerful, that it was capable of breaking through Pain's Chibaku Tensei with brute force. In the anime, for the brief time it was unleashed, it breathed a large stream of fire, which burned through the debris of the Chibaku Tensei, making it look like a meteor shower falling down toward the earth. Full Nine-Tails Form Unlike some other jinchūriki, Naruto cannot fully transform into his tailed beast when using the full extent of the Nine-Tails' chakra. This is due to the hostility that still exists between Naruto and the Nine-Tails. When he attempted this transformation, he instead transforms into a miniature, comical version of the Nine-Tails. It was also shown that Naruto cannot maintain this form for very long, as it drains him of the Nine-Tails' chakra significantly.Naruto chapter 519, pages 7-9 Nine-Tails Chakra Mode The Naruto chapter 538, page 1 is a form that Naruto gained after he separated and sealed the Nine-Tails from its chakra. He can access its chakra directly whenever he needs it without interacting with the beast at all. In doing so, he gains a chakra shroud that resembles the Sage of the Six Paths' silhouette. The colour of his eyes changes from blue to orange when he is in this form. Also, while the demon fox shroud is red and releases chakra as acidic bubbles, this form's shroud is yellow and releases chakra as flickering of flames.Naruto chapter 499, pages 12-15''Naruto'' chapter 505, page 7 The chakra in this form also emanates light in darkness.Naruto chapter 538, page 1 This is most likely due to its colour. With the Nine-Tails' power under his control, Naruto's strength is significantly increased to the point where he can push a fully formed Tailed Beast Ball through a multiple layered barrier.Naruto chapter 536, pages 8-11 Killer B had trouble determining if Naruto's speed was from the Body Flicker Technique, as all he saw was a "yellow flash" when Naruto attacked Kisame Hoshigaki.Naruto chapter 505, page 12 He could also equal A's incredible speed, and ultimately surpass it even when he was travelling at the maximum speed of his Lightning Release Armor.Naruto chapter 544, page 11-12 This form's chakra shroud gives Naruto great protection, able to block three katana at once with out damage and withstand A's tremendous punches, but he noted that it would have been dangerous if A had gotten a clean hit on him.Naruto chapter 541, pages 6-7 He could also survive hits from Rōshi's lava armour with minimal damage, even on a head on attack.Naruto chapter 565, pages 11-12 Even when Han increased his speed and power with his Steam Armour, all he could do to Naruto's shroud was make his jaw ache a little despite a powerful kick.Naruto chapter 565, page 13 Naruto can also use the shroud's chakra arms to help him create new Rasengan variants, such as the Spiralling Strife Spheres and the Spiralling Absorption Sphere. The chakra arms give Naruto greater range of attacks as well as greater dexterity and manoeuvrability with his fighting style without the use of shadow clones. For example, Naruto is able to use the chakra arms to push himself off a platform,Naruto chapter 553, pages 2-3 where he would normally have to dispel the technique and then create a shadow clone to use as a landing point in mid-air.Naruto chapter 420, pages 3-4 He was also able to use the arms to extend his reach,Naruto chapter 553, pages 3-5 instead of using shadow clones to propel him through the air.Naruto chapter 442, pages 16-17 The power of his techniques have become so great that, unless they already have some inherent durability, such as the Third Raikage, resurrected ninja have a hard time regenerating.Naruto chapter 558, page 1 Like his predecessor, Mito Uzumaki, Naruto also gains the Nine-Tails' ability to sense negative emotions, something that not even the best sensor-type ninja can do.Naruto chapter 505, pages 9-10''Naruto'' chapter 534, pages 13-14 Even while he was inside a chakra isolation chamber within the Falls of Truth, Naruto was capable of sensing intense negative emotions generated by Kinkaku.Naruto chapter 529, page 1 Due to having the Nine-Tails' Yang chakra in this form, Wood Release techniques will react to the chakra's life-giving properties and mature into full-grown trees within a matter of seconds, either by contact or close range.Naruto chapter 505, page 8''Naruto'' page 545, page 14 However, using the Nine-Tails Chakra Mode is a huge risk. Naruto has to temporarily "shelve" his own chakra in order to use the Nine-Tails' chakra, which allows the Nine-Tails to automatically drain Naruto's original chakra. If the Nine-Tails manages to take all of Naruto's chakra, Naruto will die. In addition, the Eight-Tails advised him against the use of the Shadow Clone Technique, as the Nine-Tails would absorb every portion of Naruto's chakra even faster for each clone he makes. Because of this same reason, Naruto has to be careful about the amount of time he spends in this mode. The Eight-Tails also stated that there is a limit to how much chakra Naruto managed to pull away from the Nine-Tails, implying that the untainted Nine-Tails' chakra will eventually run out.Naruto chapter 519, pages 10-11 Despite these risks however, once Naruto was on the battlefield, he deployed several of his shadow clones while in this mode to the different divisions to confront the White Zetsu Army, which indicates that the risks associated with this form are not instantaneous.Naruto chapter 545, page 17 He was shown to be capable of staying in this form for an entire night and most of the morning during the Fourth Shinobi World War, much longer than Sage Mode. Trivia * Naruto's full Nine-Tails form resembles his true form from the Naruto Manga Pilot. See Also * Gaara's Jinchūriki Forms * Yugito Nii's Jinchūriki Forms * Utakata's Jinchūriki Forms * Killer B's Jinchūriki Forms * Sora's Jinchūriki Forms * Kinkaku's Jinchūriki Forms References Uzumaki, Naruto's Jinchuriki Forms